In a disposable garment to be put against the wearer's crotch for absorption of body exudates such as a disposable diaper and a sanitary napkin, it is well known to provide the garment on its inner surface destined to be put against the wearer's crotch with a leakage barrier for body exudates extending in the transversely opposite sides of the garment's crotch section longitudinally of the garment. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Sho60-136308 discloses leakage barriers for the above-mentioned purpose comprising a relatively wide strip made of a spongy soft elastic foam bonded to an inner surface of a diaper with a preselected tension so as to extend longitudinally of opposite sides of the diaper's crotch section. According to the diaper, the respective strips of foam should swell up against the wearer's skin upon release of said tension and form the soft elastic leakage barriers. Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Sho62-88704 also discloses a tape-like member made of polyurethane foam or the like are respectively bonded to an inner surface of a diaper on transversely opposite sides of the diaper's crotch section so that the tape-like member may present an .OMEGA. (omega)-shaped cross-section and thereby function as a desired leakage barrier. According to the diaper, it should be provided with a comfortably soft touch leakage barrier being able to follow the movements of the wearer's body and thereby to maintain a good fitness not only against the wearer's crotch but also around each leg of the wearer.
However, with the garments provided with the conventional paired leakage barriers made of a soft elastic material such as a polyurethane foam as mentioned above, the soft elastic material tends to be angularly bent at one or more locations therealong rather than describing a smooth curve and consequently to form remarkable crests extending transversely of the respective leakage barriers. The leakage barriers are prevented by these crests from being entirely brought into close contact with the wearer's skin. In other words, these crests define channels through which undesirable fluid communication is established between in-and exterior of the garment and undesirable leakage of body exudates may readily occur. Even when said crests do not lead to such serious result, the leakage barrier formed with the remarkable crests can not be uniformly brought into close contact with the wearer's skin and makes the garment uncomfortable to wear.